


Blissful Morning for Three

by yurImperial



Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast, Morning After, Other, implied futa!Papika and futa!Yayaka, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9758225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurImperial/pseuds/yurImperial
Summary: Papika and Yayaka fix a special Valentines Day breakfast for their girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A romantic and suggestive drabble to warm myself up on writing this pairing. There be smut in the future!

Several aromas guide Cocona back to consciousness like following a breadcrumb trail. The first is the smell of breakfast. She can detect eggs, sausage, and bacon, and the rumbling of her stomach pulls her even further out of sleep. Then another, headier aroma washes over her - such a dense fragrance of sex that it immediately makes her blush. It seems to exude from the very pores of the room, a mixture of sweat, various sexual fluids, and passion. The previous night of non-stop lovemaking comes rushing back and Cocona's blush spreads all the way down to her toes. She buries herself in blankets, torn between exhaustion and hunger.

 

Five minutes later, hunger wins out. Wrapping herself in a bedsheet (her underwear is nowhere to be found), Cocona makes her way to the kitchen, where she can hear sizzling and the banging of pans. Her legs tremble as though she recently ran a marathon, but the breakfast aromas wafting her way spur them on. As she nears, she can hear quiet banter.

 

"Are you almost done with that batch?"

 

"Not quite, I still need to add the cinnamon."

 

"Well hurry, she could wake up any minute." This is emphasized by a loud smack.

 

Cocona reaches the doorway just in time to see a metal spatula leaving a red mark on Papika's right ass cheek. She is, of course, wearing nothing but an apron that leaves her whole backside exposed. Papika yelps, flinging French toast batter across the counter top and partially on herself. Yayaka, wielding the spatula, is stark naked as she goes back to tending the eggs frying on the stove. Seeing her girlfriends like this sends a brief jolt of heat through Cocona's core before it's drowned out by a deep ache; too much time spent aroused has left her sore and spent, so she lets the new wave of arousal fade.

 

Not one to let a teasing go unanswered, Papika pulls a wooden spoon from the rack and gives Yayaka's rear a good _thwack_ in retaliation. Although the toned flesh doesn't juggle quite as much as Papika's had, the effect is still satisfying. Yayaka flinches and lets out a yelp, one that is both high-pitched and highly unlike her. She half-turns towards Papika before catching a glimpse of Cocona from the corner of her eye. Her already glowing face turns ten shades brighter.

 

"Ah, C—Cocona! You're up. We were going to—to bring this to you in bed, so—" Papika can barely restrain her smugness as she watches the blond trip over her words.

 

"It's fine, we can all eat here together," Cocona says to end her girlfriend's embarrassment. She offers a small smile as she takes a seat at the dining table. "You two seem to be in a good mood this morning." 

 

 "Why wouldn't we be?" Papika says as if it was self-evident. "Last night was amazing!"

 

Cocona laughs and hums her agreement. She may not be much of a morning person, but Papika's energy is infectious and she can already feel herself perking up. She laughed and pulls Papika closer, licking her thumb and reaching up to wipe beaten egg off of her face. Papika giggles and lifts the front of her apron to wide the rest of her face, inadvertently flashing Cocona. She averts her eyes and tries not to picture sausage even as the smell wafts over from the stove.

 

Cocona crosses her legs and turns to watch her other girlfriend finish cooking the French toast. The blond may be trying to hide her blush still, but her ears are visibly pink even from behind. It baffles Cocona that she has no problem walking around in the nude, but a vulnerable sound makes her so flustered. She files it away with the other things she doesn't understand but nevertheless adores about her girlfriends. The next few minutes pass in tranquil quiet, the chirping of birds and the sizzling of breakfast laying over the softer sighing of the ocean. A warm shaft of sunlight slants across Cocona's seat from the open window. She almost dozes off again...

 

"How are you feeling?" Yayaka's words and the clatter of plates being placed breaks Cocona out of her doze. A whole breakfast buffet takes up the small table, complete with juice and fresh fruit. Cocona blinks blearily and yawns.

 

"Mmh, sore, but satisfied." She shifts slightly on her seat, emphasizing the soreness she mentioned.

 

Yayaka chuckles as she pulls a chair around the table closer to Cocona's. Papika does the same on the other side.

 

"We probably should have used more lube. I'll be sure to pick up a bigger bottle next time." Yayaka hesitates before sitting, then leans over and pulls Cocona into a deep kiss. It's only then that Cocona notices how raw her own lips are after last night. But the contact is brief and before she can lose herself in it, Yayaka pulls away to whisper, "Happy Valentines Day." Papika's huge puppy eyes say the same thing, practically filled with hearts.

 

And this makes Cocona blush even more than walking in on them cooking naked. It makes her blush more than all the deviant things she did during their fervent love-making. It even makes her blush more than screaming her lovers' names as they press into her from both sides, warmth flooding her until she's sure she'll burn white-hot from the inside out.

 

She doesn't know how to say it back, so she kisses them, again and again. Over and over. It's not that she isn't hungry, or that she wants the food they prepared to go to waste; but, well, they don't seem to mind either and they find it tastes just as good cold. Papika and Yayaka both eat with one hand, the other holding tight to each of Cocona's. Of course, this means that she can't use her own hands, so they take turns feeding her bites.

 

It's delicious.

 


End file.
